Nice versus naughty
by Sumikoa
Summary: Kakashi has challenged his friend Iruka to a week long dating competition! Whose tactics will win in picking up the most girls? Kakashi's naughtiness or Iruka's niceness? Read on and find out! And please review!
1. The Challenge

**Nice vs. Naughty**

**Chapter 1; The competition unfolds.**

**1111111111111**

**Author's Notes: This fanfic is dedicated to Shenlong7 whose excellent story (See Downward Spiral; an angst, dark story but with loving twists that is easy to sink your teeth into.) has inspired me to get my act moving and put this creation up onto the net! Hope it pleases people! **

**1111111111111**

_Kakashi and Iruka had always been the closest of friends for as long as either could remember. Unfortunately they were also considered the 'oddest' of friends; or so everyone liked to point out._

"_What do you see in that bookworm friend of yours, Kakashi? I mean, what do you guys talk about; students?!" Anko had asked Kakashi one morning while attempting to flirt with him, but only receiving a blank stare in return. People eventually learnt not to ask this question; no answer ever came no matter how long the asker waited, breath held in anticipation. _

_Of course, Iruka was similarly questioned;_

"_Why does that scary man hang around with you, Iruka-sensei?" Students would innocently ask their teacher._

"_Because he is my friend, and besides, he is not scary! Now back to work!" Iruka would reply, and the students would hurry back to their writing or mathematics, as secretly, no matter what they might say, they all had a soft spot for Iruka. But hey, who doesn't? After all, Iruka was cheerful, bubbly, great listener and advice giver…actually; Iruka was everything that Kakashi wasn't. Perhaps this was why they had become such steadfast friends; each was able to offer what the other lacking. In fact, they were such close friends that some people even mistook them for a couple; a mistake that Kakashi was quick to eliminate and Iruka ignored. However, all in all, it didn't really matter why the two were buddies, they just were. And no one would ever change that. Ever. _

_**1111111111111111**_

"_So how is Team Seven going?" Iruka asked one crispy Autumn morning, as he and Kakashi sat in his office sipping coffee before his class started. Kakashi sighed; as long as could remember Iruka would always ask this question and he knew, that if truth be told, Iruka was only really interested in hearing about Naruto's progress. But even though, Iruka had no emotional attachment towards Sakura or Sasuke; Kakashi was quick to dish out the dirt on them too. Kakashi, surprisingly enough, liked a bit of a gossip every now and then. _

"_The usual, the usual." Kakashi replied then took a few sips of his steaming coffee. Iruka had put a bit of orange and lemon sprinkles in it which had given it a surprisingly good zesty kick to it._

"_Sakura is still trailing after Sasuke. Sasuke still doesn't give a damn. Naruto is as hyper as always." Kakashi despondently recited while trailing his finger around the rim of his coffee cup. _

"_Ssh! Don't swear in here Kakashi! What if one of the kids heard you?!" Iruka scolded but Kakashi could see that he was pleased to hear that Naruto was ok._

"_You know, if you love the kid so much why don't you just adopt him? Or at least take him off of my hands!" Kakashi half joked. Iruka merely chuckled._

"_Adopt Naruto? I love the kid, don't get me wrong. But having him around constantly I think would kill even me off. I really don't know how you handle the boy, Kakashi. He's so full of life" Iruka took the two now empty mugs of coffee and went to swill them in the office sink under the cold tap. He could never be bothered to wash them so just took to swilling them. Of course, this meant that they now had a permanent coffee stain in the bottom of them but neither of the sensei seemed to care much. _

"_You know, it's been rather quiet lately in Konoha." Kakashi changed topic. He had moved to the window and was staring sadly out of it on to the playground. Outside, red and golden leaves were fluttering as they fall from the now almost bare trees. Little children; Iruka's students, were trying to aim for them and hit them with kunais as they twirled to the ground. More often than not they missed. _

"_Hm?" Iruka was still busy with the mugs; now drying them with a rather worn out blue dish cloth. "Oh, that is because the war is over. All the villages are at peace for the moment and so there aren't many missions available. If there is no harm of being attacked, no one is going to want escorting from place to place are they? Or no one is going to need saving from bandits or what not. And-" Iruka began but Kakashi held up a hand, turning to Iruka with a smile._

"_I have a plan, Iruka. Something to liven up this boring village." Kakashi began, his thoughts whizzing through his mind like an out of control firework. _

"_What? Were you not listening to a word I was saying, Kakashi?" Iruka mocked being hurt, imitating that someone had stabbed his heart with a kunai as he pretended to fall over. Kakashi was not amused._

"_Stop messing around Iruka! I'm serious! And no, I wasn't listening, you know I don't like hearing those history lectures of yours, you should save it for the children." Kakashi slumped back down in the office chair, playing with one of Iruka's pencils between his hands, deep in thought. Iruka sat beside him on a similar chair and waited to hear; half excited, half worried, for this great plan that Kakashi had come up with._

_Kakashi suddenly looked up, fixing his one eye (the other being covered behind his mask.) on Iruka. He smiled that all too familiar smile that made Iruka's stomach churn in nerves; he knew that whatever Kakashi would say next he would not like. He was right…_

"_We should have a competition, just me and you. You never seem to be doing much anyways." Kakashi began and Iruka inwardly sighed. He was never doing anything? What did Kakashi think teaching ten hours a day was? A hobby?_

"_That teaching job of yours is only a hobby anyway." Kakashi voiced Iruka's thoughts. He didn't mean to be mean; Kakashi was just blaringly blunt. _

"_What type of competition?" Iruka hesitatingly asked. Kakashi waved his hand at Iruka irritability. _

"_Don't interrupt me; I was just getting to that! Ah yeah, a competition! It's time my friend," Here Kakashi stopped to amiably tap Iruka on the shoulder. However being the stronger ninja this bruised Iruka slightly._

"_Ow-Kakashi-" Iruka complained, rubbing his shoulder where Kakashi had 'hit' him._

"_It's time we got you onto the dating scene!" Kakashi ignored Iruka's shocked face and continued. "I know me and you have very different...uh, how to say this; 'pick-up techniques', and it's time we put them to the test! You know- my naughtiness versus your niceness" Kakashi finished, gleaming triumphantly at Iruka. Iruka was too shocked for words; he was thinking that perhaps Kakashi had spent too much time with that- frighteningly so- hyper rival of his; Gai and had gone a bit cuckoo in the head. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi took his silence to be an affirmative answer._

"_Well, that's settled then! We have a week- that's more than long enough. We'll go out different places each night so you can't blame the place when I win. And there will be a point system." Kakashi started planning the competition, happy that he had come up with something so daringly exciting. _

"_Wait; Kakashi! I don't think this is a good idea – wait, what do you mean when 'I win'?! Who says that you will win?! I have just a good chance!" Iruka was all psyched up to win the competition now; he had played right into Kakashi's hands who being a rather spectacular ninja; had noticed that Iruka didn't seem more than thrilled to join in with his new idea._

"_The point system will be as follows!" Kakashi tore a single piece of paper out of Iruka's blank notepad and started writing on it with the pencil he had been fiddling with. "1 point if they allow body contact. 2 if you get them to hug you. 3 if you get a kiss; and I mean a proper full on one not a peck, Iruka! 4 if you bring them home and 5 if you aheh 'score'." Kakashi copied the point list onto another piece of paper and then handed one to Iruka. He tucked the other into his jacket pocket. "And no lying either, Iruka! Ok?" Kakashi finished, patting his pocket that now held the piece of paper._

_Iruka stared blankly at his paper for a while. He wondered what 'score' meant but was scared to ask. _

"_Uh, Kakashi? What does, um, score mean?" Iruka timidly got up the courage to ask and Kakashi laughed, slapping him around the back again causing poor Iruka to gulp as wind went down the wrong way. _

"_Come on Iruka! You aren't that innocent surely?! You know…score...to get with...to lay.." Kakashi said, and when Iruka still looked blank he leant in close, whispering into his ear ",to fuck! Iruka! To fuck!", causing Iruka to jump slightly._

"_Uh." Was all that Iruka managed. Kakashi expected him to sleep with someone?! He had only done that once; and he had been very drunk that night. He wasn't even sure if he was that good; the girl had never come back to tell him. Iruka looked up; Kakashi was stood with his hand out, an eyebrow raised._

"_You on?" Kakashi asked._

"_On." Iruka shook Kakashi's hand, not really sure what he had let himself in for but not wanting to back down now. He was getting fed up of Kakashi and the other senseis calling him a pansy; he couldn't help it if he wasn't a ladies man...but it was time to prove them all wrong! Still, as Kakashi left grinning, and Iruka beckoned his students back in to his classroom; Iruka felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. _

**111111111111**

**Author's Notes:**

**Who will win once the week is out; Kakashi or Iruka? Vote and review! Thanks for reading! **


	2. CocoRum Girls

_**Chapter Two; Coco- Rum Girls.**_

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Like always, I really appreciate it and hope you keep with this fanfic! Feel free to criticise if you want because that way I get better! Seems like most of you guys think Kakashi will win. Well, there is seven days to go and this is only day one. GO Kakashi and Iruka; score! **

**1111111111111111**

_It was the day after he and Kakashi had 'the' conversation and Iruka was staring despondently out of the office window. All the students had long gone home and the playground was completely devoid of life. Leaves that he had just swept up earlier were fluttering around the hard concrete floor as they were pushed by the cold rushing wind. Normally Iruka wouldn't be waiting around at the school but instead at home marking work or something equally boring. But today was different; today he was waiting for Kakashi to arrive so they could start their competition. However, Kakashi being well Kakashi was as always late. _

_Iruka decided to make two mugs of hot steaming coffee anyway; he sensed that Kakashi would arrive soon. As he spooned in the scoops of dark brown grains into the mugs and flicked the switch of the kettle to start boiling the water, Iruka sighed. He wasn't really sure whether he was dreading this or looking forward to it. _

"_At least I've attempted. No one can say that I haven't tried." Iruka smoothed down his outfit; he wasn't sure yet where Kakashi had planned on them going so he had chosen a pair of brown cords and a white shirt. He sighed again; Iruka did see Kakashi as a great friend but he was jealous of the way that he seemed to attract the ladies without even trying! It seemed that Kakashi had that enticing mysterious air that Iruka just didn't have._

"_Where are those girls that want the sweet kind guy?" Iruka hoped that he would find some tonight otherwise he wasn't so sure how well he would fare in this competition._

"_Ah. Sorry I'm late." Kakashi poked his around the door sheepishly before walking in. He eyed up Iruka's outfit making Iruka more nervous than he was before. If that was even possible. _

"_Is that what you're wearing?" Kakashi asked innocently._

"_Yes! What's wrong with it?!" It had taken poor Iruka hours to decide what to wear and it was only after he had gone through his whole wardrobe twice that he had managed to finally settle on this. Even then he hadn't been sure whether it was right thing; now he was definitely not sure!_

"_Nothing, nothing! Just. Nah, it doesn't matter." Kakashi was secretly winding Iruka up hoping that it would make the competition more in his favour. "Hey, a nervous Iruka is good for me!" Kakashi thought, who was deep down more nervous than he appeared. Yesterday he had been very restless with nothing to do and it had seemed easy coming up with the competition idea. Now being the day it all started he wasn't so sure. But Kakashi wasn't one to back down from anything so he swallowed his thoughts and beckoned Iruka to follow him out of the school and on to the street. Besides, last night he had set to reading all of his old 'Come come paradise' books and he was adamant that he had picked up at least a few tactics that he could use.._

**111111111111**

_Outside it was quiet; unsurprisingly seeing as it was night. A few stars dotted the blank night sky here and there, and the moon bathed the cobbled pathway in a gentle silver glow. _

"_So, Iruka." Kakashi was striding fairly quick; eager to start off their night and Iruka was finding it hard to keep up. His legs were not as long as Kakashi's being slightly shorter than him._

"_Yeah?" Iruka prompted when it seemed that Kakashi wasn't going to continue._

"_We never decided what the winner gets did we? What do you think?" Kakashi asked as Iruka struggled to come up with a response._

"_Um. I don't really know Kakashi." Iruka eyes suddenly lighted upon the still open ramen store as they passed it. He waved to the store man inside who waved cheerfully back. "How about the loser has to treat Naruto to an all you can eat ramen buffet? And the winner...um...doesn't?" Iruka lamely suggested and Kakashi grimaced._

"_Do you know how much that would cost, Iruka? You could never have enough ramen in the world to fill Naruto's insatiable hunger!" Kakashi rejected Iruka's idea straight off. "But you are right; we do need a forfeit for the loser.." Kakashi was silent in thought for a while and Iruka mentally slapped himself. _

"_Great. A forfeit. Just what I need." Iruka thought pessimistically already assuming that he would be the one to lose._

"_How about the loser does whatever the other wants for a day? That's a forfeit for the loser and a bonus for the winner in one! Perfect!" Kakashi accepted his idea straight away. Iruka merely nodded glumly; he was used to the no arguing with Kakashi rule; it hardly bugged him anymore. _

**111111111111**

_Suddenly Kakashi stopped in front of a rather bright looking place. Big yellow neon lights claimed that the place was called 'CLUB COCORUM'. Iruka could hear a banging beat coming from inside of it and moved out of the way as a group of girls pushed pass him. They eyed Kakashi hungrily seemingly not noticed Iruka though one did give him a cheeky wave in passing._

"_Does being shoved aside count as female contact; one point?" Iruka whispered to Kakashi._

"_No! And be quiet about that; you'll give it away! Count the points in your head! We'll go in together and stick together! If we get separated for whatever reason, meet back here at three in the morning. Got that?" Kakashi whispered before strolling into the club and past the bodyguards that were standing outside._

"_Three in the morning?!" Iruka freaked; he never stayed up that late if he could help it. However he had no choice but to simply follow Kakashi inwards. _

**1111111111111111**

_Iruka stared around the club blankly; he wasn't really sure what to make of it. It seemed though from the way that Kakashi knew his way around; that he was a regular at this place. They ignored the first bar that had only a few people grouped around it, but instead made their way up the marble stairs to the second one. From the description outside it was called 'The Ice Palace' but it was anything but cold. The heat of people dancing closely together and a lot of people breathing heavily in such an enclosed space increased the temperature dramatically making the name of the place seem very ironic. Iruka was glad to see that Kakashi avoided this room, and after trailing his way around the people, they entered what was called 'Small Paradise'. _

'_Small Paradise' was a fairly compact room, devoid of the feisty teenagers that seemed to crowd the last section. Instead, there were people of his and Kakashi's age…people that they would find more approachable. Kakashi sauntered up to the bar; he was wearing black jeans that clung tightly to his ass but flowed out naturally on the legs. Iruka noticed the way that people; both male and female's eyes focussed on Kakashi's rather shapely ass; the females hungrily, the males jealously. He was sure that this had been Kakashi's intention. _

"_Two pints of lager." Kakashi said paying the bar man and then handing one of the foamy drinks to Iruka who sipped it carefully. "First one's on me, ok?" Kakashi whispered. Iruka wondered at first why he was being so quiet, then he realised that Kakashi probably didn't want people to mistake them as a couple; an evil idea hatched into Iruka's mind. But he was only going to try it later if he couldn't pull anyone first. He watched Kakashi disappear into the throng of dancing people; they had agreed for thirty minutes of what Kakashi had called 'playing the field'. Iruka wasn't entirely sure what this was, he was certain that Kakashi didn't either and had just picked the term up from one of his novels. _

"_Right. Soo" Iruka stood leaning against the bar, nervously surveying the club room. He wasn't entirely sure where to start. But; he needn't have worried. A woman who looked to be in her early twenties (at least so Iruka hoped so; he didn't want to be hitting on a teenager and be called a pervert.), and had long sweeping brown hair sashayed up to him, her hips swinging sexily. Her green eyes glinted at him mischievously as she whispered a "Hi there." ._

_Iruka gulped and managed a 'hi' back in return; she was breathtakingly beautiful; the way her blue skinny jeans and black top clung to her curves was so enticing. _

"_Well, I'm Chloe" She said when Iruka didn't say anything else. She held out a hand and Iruka immediately shook it, blushing. Chloe raised an eyebrow and regarded Iruka curiously; she leant in close. "You were meant to kiss it not shake it, hon." She said causing Iruka to blush a shade deeper. "How about you buy me a drink?" She giggled at Iruka's shyness who merely nodded and called the bar tender over._

"_A gin and tonic please." She thanked both the bartender and Iruka, as she retrieved her drink. "Thanks cutie." Chloe smiled, running a manicured finger down Iruka's face as she turned and sauntered away._

**1111111111111**

_Kakashi who in fact hadn't left Iruka but was standing unnoticed by him some paces away and was leaning against a wall slugging back his lager mentally grinned. "Two points to Iruka! Seems like he is fine on his own." Kakashi thought; as much as he didn't appear to be he had been worried about how Iruka would do on his own but now seeing that he was ok Kakashi was ready to go build up some points of his own! With this in mind, Kakashi scanned the room lazily. Being honest with himself he wasn't really sure where to start, but knowing that he didn't have a 'shy-lost-help me' charm like Iruka, he knew that he would have to play the bad-boy route and find a girl for himself. At least, that's what his books always claimed happened. His eyes scanned a voluptuous red-head as she walked past; she noticed this and gave him a cheeky smile which Kakashi took to be a 'green light' on sign. Using something that he had learnt from the second chapter of 'Come come paradise; Holidays in the sun.', Kakashi looked at her, and then when he had caught her eyes, looked away, and then back again. It worked. The girl came up to him smiling teasingly._

"_Like what you see?" She asked shyly, her round eyes blinking innocently. Being so close to Kakashi was making her nervous; there was something about a man in a mask that was so enticingly mysterious. Kakashi didn't say anything at first but instead swept her body with his gaze again; the girl shivered deliciously not sure what to make of him but not able to move away._

"_Hm." Kakashi said in a non committable way appearing uninterested which of course enticed the girl more. _

"_Uh, I'm Michelle." She said, flicking back her fiery red hair that was obviously dyed. Kakashi suddenly brought up a hand to her face and cupped it gently. _

"_Michelle huh? Such a sweet name." And he removed his hand. She wasn't to know this but he was playing out an exact scene in 'come come paradise'. He hoped to whatever Gods existed that she hadn't read it. _

"_Thanks!" Michelle turned a faint pink, indicating that she hadn't read the particular book. Kakashi smiled as Michelle leant in closer to him. He was going to get soo many points after this next move!!_

"_Hey! How you doing Kakashi!" Iruka suddenly appeared out of seemingly no where and slung an arm around Kakashi's shoulder. Michelle moved back slightly; blinking in surprise. Kakashi mouthed for Iruka to leave. Just what the hell was he playing at?_

"_Thirty minutes is up, my lover!" Iruka purred into Kakashi's ear._

"_Uh, lover? Just how much have you been drinking Iruka?!" Kakashi tried to shove Iruka off who merely laughed and slapped Kakashi on the ass._

"_Uh, I'll just leave you to it, shall I?" Michelle looked shocked at Iruka's behaviour obviously mistaking them for a couple, and hurriedly left, disappearing into the crowd. As soon as she left, Iruka stepped away from Kakashi and crossed his arms triumphantly, his plan had worked!_

"_So, no points for you, hey Kakashi?" Iruka laughed at Kakashi's shocked expression._

"_You...you played me! You scared her off on purpose!" Kakashi didn't think that Iruka had it in him, but if his laughing expression was anything to go by it seemed that he did. _

"_Yeah, totally got you there didn't I?! Ha, two points for me, and none for you right?" Iruka was pleased with himself; the way this was going he stood some chance of winning; something that he hadn't thought possible!_

"_Oh but that is going to change my friend. Because, this means war!" Kakashi grinned as Iruka's smile was swept of his face._

"_Ah no, Kakashi, I was only messing around you know." Iruka attempted to back track but Kakashi stopped him._

"_Nope, it's too late for that now!" He said as he led them on to the next room; a simpler room that held the dance floor in the centre and tables around the edge. He led them to a table that was occupied with a group of young women. _

"_May we sit here, ladies?" Kakashi asked the nearest girl who giggled but offered him the seat next to her. Iruka copied his example and sat opposite Kakashi and next to another similarly giggling girl. _

"_Why do they all giggle?" Iruka thought as he smiled around the table. "Drinks on me?" He ventured and the girls all smiling at his charm gave him a list of drinks to get. Kakashi ordered a beer with narrowed eyes. No, Iruka wouldn't get one up on him here. _

"_So, are you guys alone?" One of the girls asked, fluttering her heavily mascara coated eyelashes at Kakashi. _

"_Yes. I'm a jounin from Konoha. A ninja." Kakashi began and all the girls simpered at him. A real life ninja! And he was sitting with them! "And my friend;" Kakashi stressed the word friend so that they wouldn't make any mistake on that front. "Is a teacher." He was pleased to see that this didn't get quite the same response as when he had told them that he was a ninja, and even better, when Iruka came back with the drinks they all ignored his offerings and focussed completely on Kakashi making Iruka wonder if he had perhaps done something dreadfully insulting to them. _

"_Wow, I bet you beat of like loads of bad guys, and like have great muscles!" One girl who Kakashi had decided wasn't really his type said. She had a kind of squashed face, tons of freckles and a toothy grin. Something Kakashi didn't really go for. He answered her all the same._

"_All the time. And feel free to check for yourself." Kakashi flexed his arm muscles and the girl next to him; a small blonde haired delicate looking creature felt it gently. He jumped his muscle when she placed her small hand on him suddenly causing her to jump and squeal. Kakashi smiled and mouthed 'one point' to Iruka who raised an eyebrow at him but did nothing. He felt that these girls were too young for him; ranging from about eighteen to twenty they reminded him sorely of some of his now almost grown up students from past years. No doubt this was what Kakashi had intended when choosing them to sit next to. _

"_Any of you pretty girls want to dance?" Iruka attempted despite the obvious way that they were solely fixated on Kakashi and half hoping that they would all refuse seeing as they were all way too young for him anyway. _

"_Sure. I will." The freckly one who introduced herself as Sammy offered when realising that Kakashi was paying more attention to the others than her. Iruka smiled warmly as he took her out stretched hand, mouthing 'one point up' to Kakashi like Kakashi had done to him earlier, as he led her on to the dance floor._

**11111111111111**

_After this point on, Iruka wasn't sure what happened; it was all a haze of dancing and drinking. He hazily remembered Kakashi grabbing his arm and taking him away from Sammy who handed him a piece of paper with what must be her number on it. And even more so hazily could he remember being led home and to his bed. Slugging down the water that Kakashi forced Iruka to drink; he ended up fully closed lying on his bed. (Kakashi was a good friend but he drew the line at dressing Iruka for him.). Eventually he fell asleep though it worried him slightly that he couldn't remember how he had got there._

_Before going Kakashi took the moment to grab a red marker pen and a piece of paper from Iruka's writing desk. Hurriedly scribbling on it, Kakashi tacked it to the wall. It read as follows;_

**Iruka;**

**You may have got the girl on the dance floor; lucky you. But you shouldn't have left me with all of those girls on that table. Sore mistake, my friend. You may have got eight points with 'Sammy' earning you ten in total. But I reached a total of sixteen points! Four girls on that table; you're a teacher, can you do the maths? **

_Kakashi then decided it would be funny to race home, grab one of his blow up dolls that had been a freebie with one of his books, and then rush back to Iruka's house. Chuckling to himself, a very un-Kakashi like thing to do, he placed the doll next to Iruka. As an after thought he drew with the marker pen several 'freckle dots' in an attempt to make it look like Sammy._

**11111111111**

_When Iruka awoke; he first screamed and slammed the doll to the wall in fright. Then after apologising to the doll before realising that it wasn't real (which made him firstly feel rather stupid and then grateful that the doll wasn't human otherwise she would surely have gotten hurt.), he noticed the piece of paper that Kakashi had stuck to the wall with blue tack opposite his bed. With a pounding headache, Iruka sorely wondered how he had got the eight points with Sammy. He shortly realised that in fact, he really didn't want to know and he decided upon turning over and going back to sleep; the most sensible thing he felt he had done since accepting Kakashi's challenge in the first place. _

"_Why did I get myself into this?" He moaned as he struggled to fall back to sleep. "Why?"._

**111111111111111**

**Author's notes: I know Kakashi seems a bit out of character seeing as he is deeply mysterious and uncaring and generally not interested in females, but you have to bear in mind that he is under the influence of alcohol, his novel's ideas and beating his friend Iruka. Don't worry; his novel's ideas will backfire eventually. Aren't I mean? **


	3. Fluttering feelings

_**Chapter Three: Fluttering feelings.**_

_Waking up, Iruka felt like someone was bounding continuously against his head with something heavy. He opened his eyes slowly, and then hurriedly closed them again. It was a weird sensation and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it – it felt almost as if he had been wrapped in tons and tons of cotton wool. Why? Because all of his senses had gone numb – he was having problems hearing, his nose was blocked up, and his head felt like it weighed the same amount of his body making him feel strangely out of proportion. Yes, Iruka was experiencing his first ever hangover. But what could he do about it? _

"_Urgh," He swung himself out of bed and stood for a while leaning against the bed post as his room swung around him. Actually he was the one that was swinging dizzily but from his disorientation it was almost as if the walls around him were the ones dancing around. _

"_Uh," Iruka slumped back onto his bed, and stumbled blindly around for his phone that was on his bedside table. Typing in a few numbers that were instinctual to him rather than a memory, Iruka called the school. _

"_Hello? This is Allison speaking, how may I help you?"_

"_Allison, it's Iruka." Iruka half moaned down the phone – every word leaving his mouth felt strained, and he suddenly realised that he had an awful taste lingering around his lips. To top it off, his mouth felt like someone had stuffed a fuzzy gone off mould in it. Yeah, not nice._

"_Oh, are you ok, Iruka-sensei?" Allison sounded concerned – as she should be, Iruka never ever was ill. Never. Seriously._

"_I think I'm dying." Iruka began rather melodramatically, he was beginning to feel sorry for himself. "I won't be coming in." He mumbled, hanging up the phone on a panicking Alison._

"_I'll just stay here, and sleep it off." Iruka thought numbly shivering as he felt a gust of cold air sweep around the room. He stayed led down for several moments until a thought snuck it's way sneakily around his mind. He hadn't left a window open so where had the gust of air come from…._

_Opening his eyes, and facing the site in front of him, nothing could have prepared him for it. Leaning with his legs placed widely apart and his face mere inches from Iruka's own, Kakashi stood grinning. He leapt back neatly onto the bed post at the end of Iruka's bed as Iruka leapt up screaming._

"_What the hell is wrong with you Kakashi?!" Iruka was panting, struggling to get his heart back to normal again. Kakashi smiled fondly at his friend._

"_Just making sure that you were still breathing, Iruka." Kakashi simply stared and Iruka frowned. _

"_That's all very well but you can go now." Iruka ordered, turning over in bed. He didn't expect Kakashi to obey him but it was asking, right?_

"_Well now that you're breathing I have no reason to leave. And besides, you wouldn't turn away a friend with medicine would you?" Kakashi smiled evilly, waving a brown paper bag that made a rattling sound indicating things were inside it. Iruka eyed it wearily – he never had medicine in his house seeing as he was never ill. A mistake that he was paying for deeply now. _

"_What do you want Kakashi?" Iruka numbly asked. "You already have me with this stupid bet anyway – what more could you possibly want?!" He thought bitterly. _

"_Nothing, my dear friend." Kakashi said, leaping off the bed and opening the bag. He pulled out several items and placed them on Iruka's bedside table. Turning Iruka looked at them and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. They looked safe enough…there was lemon tea (no doubt to get his energy up), paracetamol (for his headache) and some menthol sweets to clear his blocked senses. All seemed in order – Iruka reached for the medicine and obediently took it, ignoring Kakashi who was perched on his bed watching him fondly almost like a parent may watch an ill child. Iruka shivered at this thought – something was deeply wrong here. Kakashi wasn't really the type to have a caring deposition. So what was up?_

_Gulping down the bitter medicine, Iruka felt a weird feeling whiz through his body. He smiled for the first time that morning as he realised that he felt better already – perhaps the medicine had been from Tsunade which explained it's speed at working. _

"_Right, get changed Iruka. I'll meet you at the town centre in about an hour." Kakashi demanded as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Iruka coughed – he never understood why ninjas did that. Why couldn't they use a door once in a while?! But nooo – flashy exits were way more important – a ninja would rather use a window that stoop so low as to use a door. Cursing jounins and Kakashi in general, Iruka showered and changed. He had come to the conclusion that following Kakashi's demands was a lot easier than ignoring them. Kakashi was persistent – a habit he supposed that he had unconsciously picked up from his rival Gai. _

_In this sense, Iruka found himself numbly walking to the town centre an hour later. He still had this weird feeling trailing through his body but he put it down to the working of the medicine more than anything. He stood still for a while surveying the busy on goings of the people around him, as he searched for Kakashi. Not for the second time, he wished that he could revert back to his carefree ways before the bet had started but now that it had – he would see it through! _

"_Oh no, Kakashi is sorely mistaken if he thinks he has won this one yet!" Iruka thought feeling a new found stubbornness and competitiveness flutter in his heart. It would only last six more days – and after that he could just forget about it. So…he might as well make a fool of himself, because if he didn't and he lost…well, he would be making a fool of himself anyway due to whatever forfeit Kakashi would come up with. Iruka was quick to suppress this thought – it was no use depressing himself further. _

"_Iruka!" A loud clear voice, and a waving hand brought Iruka back to his senses, and he followed the sound until he noticed Kakashi who was leaning against the fountain that was in the centre of the town. Hurrying around people he made his way towards his friend. _

"_Shoot Kakashi, what's the plan for today?" Iruka asked, wanting to get the worst over and done with. If he knew what Kakashi had planned then it wouldn't be so bad later. _

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow thoughtfully – seemed like his friend's spirt was starting to heat up. "Interesting…" He thought to himself, though concealing his emotions behind that mask of his. _

"_Why Iruka, eager?" He bantered but didn't leave time for Iruka to answer. "Today we will be visiting one of our fellow jounin's parties." Kakashi began._

"_Don't say it Kakashi." Iruka warned feeling that he knew where Kakashi was going with this one._

"_Say what?"_

"_Her name. We're not going."_

"_Who?" Kakashi grinned widely._

"_Her."_

"_Speak up – I can't hear you."_

"_Kakashi!"_

"_I'll see you at Anko's at five pm then." _

_Iruka was left staring miserably at the puff of smoke that Kakashi had left behind. _

"_Stupid lazy ninjas." He grumbled as he thought of the night ahead. What was he to do now? He was all set out for not caring about reputation tonight but that was only with strangers – he couldn't make out with someone he already knew – especially if that someone would see him again at a later date! Iruka was lost in his thoughts as he walked. He presumed he knew where Kakashi was going with this one – it was a well known fact that Anko was more than slightly –aheh- up for it, and had more than a slight crush on the mysterious silver haired ninja known as Kakashi. _

_Iruka began mentally tallying points in his head. If Kakashi and Anko – aheh- got lucky that night then Kakashi's points would sky-rocket. Unless, unless…Iruka gulped as a disturbing thought hit his mind…unless, he could keep the hands on Anko occupied. Iruka shivered, it was plan but not a nice one. If truth be told, Anko scared the hell out of him. She was way too forward for the shy teacher and when she had hit on him at an office party – he had run the other way…fast. But what was worse – Anko or Kakashi's forfeit? Iruka numbly realised that he was blocked into a corner with no escape. _

_These troubling thoughts stalked around Iruka's head like a caged tiger as he went shopping for food for tea, and even when he was back at his flat preparing his tea. (It's pasta if anyone is interested.). That feeling that get travelling along his body in waves was still there which worried Iruka slightly – surely the medicine couldn't still be working four hours later? Was it an after affect? He took it just to be nerves after the party. _

_Iruka settled down in front of the television and began flicking through the channels. He was happily munching on some pasta and watching a documentary on caterpillars when a familiar puff of smoke indicated that 'he' was back. _

"_Kakashi?" Iruka questioned between mouthfuls of oh – so – yummy warm pasta. _

_Kakashi was sat next to him and seemed to be staring at him intently. "Feeling uh ok, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, un-nerving Iruka slightly by staring at Iruka's crotch for quite some time. _

"_Um, yeah. Why..?" Iruka suspiciously asked. _

"_Ah, no reason." Kakashi grinned then poofed away again. _

"_Well…" Iruka thought. "That was weird." He took to watching the television again – it was on the break now and showing a curvy women who was advertising chocolate. She was eating seductively making Iruka frown. That weird feeling was back again…but it was trailing lower down now…almost at the bottom of his stomach. Just what was it?! Iruka was beginning to get troubled by this feeling, and why was he starting to wonder if Kakashi had anything to do with it?!_

_**1111111**_

_Author's notes: Can anyone predict what is happening to Iruka? Am thinking may have to update his to an 'm' rating – would that make some readers leave? Next chapter will feature Anko's party – with tons of the other jounins! Will Iruka decide to distract Anko from Kakashi? Does Kakashi have a sneaky plan? Guess!! _

_Love you all my little reviewers!! x_


	4. Into the den of the lion

**Author's Notes: **I've stopped writing this story for a while because I'm getting conflicting reviews that are destroying my writer creativity and making it hard for me to come up with ideas. You see – some people think Kakashi is being OC and acting out of character which is fair enough; I can see what you mean. But if I had him just sit around and be unsocial it wouldn't make it a very interesting competition would it? And besides; this is how I imagine Kakashi to be when he isn't being a shinobi i.e isn't working. I think around friends he is the dominant leading one, and that he has a twisted quirky personality thanks to reading those books of his. Around girls I suspect him to be nervous inside which comes across as that whole 'bad boy I don't care' attitude which a lot of girls love. If you don't see him as that then fair enough and you can review and tell me if you desire but please understand I can't portray Kakashi in a way that everyone will love; it's just too hard! Therefore for my love of you, my dear reviewers, I will die the Kakashiness but I won't change him completely. Compromise is good, ne?

**1111111111**

**Chapter Four; In to the lion's lair.**

**Second Day – Six more to go.**

**Kakashi's Points:16**

**Iruka's Points:10**

_Ignoring the fluttering feelings that were still plaguing him, Iruka locked his front door and stuffed the key into his back pocket. He was wearing a long black shirt with the top two buttons undone, and simple faded blue jeans. However, rather than his hair being tied back Iruka had decided to let it hang loose in waves around his face. It gave him the air of an artist for some weird reason, and really highlighted his rather large deep brown eyes. _

"_I can do this!" Iruka was muttering to himself as he made his way to Anko's house. It was now only half four showing that he was going to be slightly early but Iruka didn't mind – hey, Kakashi was always late and that gave him time to score up a few extra points! _

_That was if he could build up the courage to talk to any girls. _

_Iruka sighed, he had been tempted to drink some courage building alcohol before he left but had decided against it worrying that it would react with the medicine that still appeared to be in his system. He gripped his hand tighter around the bouquet he was holding – it was simple enough; just a few lilies that he would give to Anko as thanks for inviting him. He was hoping that Anko would take the hint – being a girl she would know that lilies meant friendship, right? Iruka hoped so. _

_Leaving the village shopping area and entering the housing complex, Iruka began to pay more attention to his surroundings. He had never been to Anko's house before or any of the kunoinchi's (A/N: means female ninja.) for that matter so wasn't really sure what to expect or to look for. _

"_42 Clement's Road." Iruka said thoughtfully to himself as he scanned the houses for their number plates. He was on the right road at least – he had passed the 'Clement' road sign only a few moments ago. But still, he got the feeling that he wasn't in the right place. Perhaps it was the fact that he still lived in a flat where as all the buildings around him here were rather large old fashioned Victorian styled houses. How could Anko afford something like that and he couldn't?_

_Well, he was living off of a cheunin teacher's salary compared to Anko's jounin salary. Iruka didn't dare to think about any of the extra ways Anko went about earning money. _

"_Don't think that Iruka!" He mentally scolded himself. "She's probably a really nice girl deep down and just mistakenly earned herself a bad reputation. Yeah, that's it!" He persuaded himself as finally finding the '42' number plate he creaked open the arched black gates and began walking up the garden pathway. Now that he looked around he became more certain that this was Anko's place – after all, why would someone pin up pink balloons to the trees if a party wasn't going on inside?_

_Brrriiing_

_With his free hand Iruka pressed the doorbell. He shuffled his feet nervously from side to side as he waited for someone to come to the door, and then gulped as it began to open slowly. _

"_Oh hi Iruka! You're here early!" Kurunei and not Anko (thank God – Iruka wasn't ready to face the hostess just yet.) opened the door and smiled pleasantly at Iruka. Iruka managed a nervous smile back. _

"_Come in, come in!" Kurunei moved aside for Iruka to walk in then shut the door firmly behind him._

"_Well, there is no going back now." Iruka thought nervously as he looked around. It was a simple enough house. At the moment they were standing in a long corridor that had several doors opening to rooms either side of them. To the right of them was a winding staircase that Iruka presumed went to the bedrooms. Iruka hoped that he wouldn't find out. Then he hoped that Kakashi wouldn't be finding that out either. He was so deep in his thought that, it took a while before Iruka realised that Kurunei had moved on down the corridor – he quickly took off after her._

_It was then he noticed._

_It couldn't have been helped really – what with looking around curiously at everything how was he supposed to not have noticed?_

_You see, from walking behind Kurunei, Iruka could see that she had the damn hottest arse that he had ever seen. Her long red dress clung to her voluptuous curves suggestively, and the high heeled boots that she was wearing underneath was causing her to walk in such a way that was strangely very seductive. Iruka found a strange warm feeling travel down the length of his body and he gulped transfixed. Not a moment too soon, Kurunei stopped causing Iruka to snap out of his trance and look away._

"_Are you ok Iruka?" Kurunei turned noticing the look on Iruka's face. "Are you feeling hot? Your face has gone all red." Kurunei rose up a cool hand to Iruka's temple and felt his temperature._

"_Ah – eh, I'm ok!" Iruka gulped moving back quickly and hitting the wall behind him in his haste. That one little touch had sent his whole body on fire – just what was with him?! It was like all of his body was extremely sensitive. Kurunei raised an eyebrow, laughing at the expression on the young teacher's face._

"_Ok Iruka, whatever you say." She giggled coquettishly as she led him into the kitchen – the room she had been in before she had went to open the door to let him in. _

"_Who are you talking to?" A voice called out brining Iruka to his senses._

"_Anko." He managed to blurt out as the hostess suddenly appeared in front of him. She was waving a stick of dango around munching on it every now and then. Staring at Iruka thoughtfully for a moment she suddenly noticed the flowers he was carrying. _

"_Ah – flowers for me?!" Anko bubbled – her soft red lips curling into a wide smile. Her brown eyes twinkled as she stepped closer to the nervous young man. _

"_Ye-es. To thank you for inviting me!" Iruka was dismayed to find that he was stammering. Even more dismayed to find his eyes wandering along Anko's body – he hurriedly averted his gaze which was difficult seeing as what she was wearing. Boy did Anko know how to compliment her best assets!_

_She was wearing a short black mini skirt that clung tightly to her curves and showed off her long slender legs that were bare. Her top was simple – just a white strappy number but obviously was way too small if the bust line was anything to go by. Quite simply – it really wasn't holding her in. If you get the meaning. Unfortunately Anko who was used to guys staring was quick to pick up on Iruka's wavering look._

"_Stare all you want, Iruka! Doesn't mean you'll get it." Anko smiled seductively as she slowly put the dango into her mouth. _

_Iruka found to his horror that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her._

"_But then again," Anko had some how managed to close the gap between them and was whispering heavily in his ear. "You brought me flowers – maybe you'll just get a little something later, hey?" She leant back to see Iruka's expression. Then laughed._

_Iruka really did look like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights. _

"_Calm it down, Anko!" Kurunei came to his rescue. She was busily unpacking white boxes on the kitchen table. From Iruka's viewpoint he could see that along the side of them was written the words 'Misa Catering Services.', he went over to help her unpack the party food earning a smile of approval from Kurunei._

_Anko noticed this exchange and smiled. She had an idea. Quite a wicked one in fact._

"_You're right Kurunei. Perhaps he is more your type?" Anko smiled at the blush that spread across both of her two guests faces. _

"_Whaat? I- I" Kurunei began to protest. Iruka looked at her thoughtfully – her hair was tied back from her face which she didn't often do. It was simple but very effective as it showed off her pale white neck. Iruka had an urge to kiss it. _

_He had an urge to do what?!_

_Iruka shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind. Just what the hell was wrong with him?!_

"_It's not like you are going out with Asuma anymore." Anko teased._

"_You know we're just taking a break Anko." Kurunei said back in a no nonsense voice but the pause she gave before answering was enough to let Anko know that there was doubt in her mind. _

"_Taste the other apples in the tree while you can reach them. Just because Asuma is available on your branch doesn't mean you can't reach out to other branches." Anko was trying to be poetic – she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because Iruka was a teacher and she wanted to impress him. Was it so wrong to want other people to know that she wasn't just looks? That she actually had a mind as well as a hot body? She couldn't help it that her insecurities made her fluctuate her body – compliments and male attention made her feel good, there was nothing wrong with a bit of a ego boost. Didn't mean that she was an airhead or anything. Did it? _

_Iruka didn't notice her artistic comments being too busy unpacking. _

_Anko found that this irritated her. Suddenly she had an urge. She would get Iruka if the night was out – just see if she didn't! _

_Then she remembered Kakashi. That silver haired beast of a man – that quiet but oh so perverted – hm. _

_Anko wanted both. _

"_Just what are you on about Anko?" Kurunei eventually answered dragging Anko out of her fantasies of having both Kakashi and Iruka at the same time. _

_Was that even possible, she wondered?_

"_Oh don't worry Kurunei. Just. This is going to be one hell of an interesting night." Anko smiled mischievously at her friend. _

_Kurunei sighed – when was Anko's parties ever not interesting? She could sense that as always she would spend most of her night trying to stop her friend from getting too drunk and consequently getting off with too many guys. And all she really wanted was to have a quiet relaxing night and forget about her temporary split with Asuma. _

_Kurunei sighed as she added strawberry icing to one of the cakes in front of her. Deep down she still loved Asuma even if his small habits did annoy the hell out of her. Take for example his constant need for smoking and his anti-commitment problem. Maybe it was wrong for her to wait and hope that Asuma would eventually propose? Maybe she should stop waiting and get on with her life. _

_Maybe. Just maybe she should taste one of the other apples in the tree and see what they tasted like. It wouldn't hurt would it? It would make it certain to her that Asuma was the right guy for her. What better time to see now rather than wonder later when it was too late?_

_She regarded Iruka thoughtfully who was struggling to squeeze icing out of the icing bag. _

_And why not start with him? He's a gentleman – may be just what I need. Thoughts such as these swirled around Kurunei's mind as she busied herself finishing the last preparations for the food for Anko's guests. _

_Anko was right. This was going to be one hell of an interesting night. _

_**11111111111111**_

_**Author's Notes: I know nothing has happened yet but I just wanted to set the scene. On to writing the next chapter! Yay! **_

_**Would anyone object to a bit of Yuri? **_

_**Or a bit of 'M' romance.**_

_**Oo, ok – I have an idea. I will write WARNING when I'm about to hit a heavy romance scene so you can skip it if you want. Then everyone is happy. **_

_**Happy holidays all!**_

_**Sumikoa x**_


End file.
